Just One More Dance
by Sukki18
Summary: Penelope has everything she could ever hope for. She's lived in places like Germany, Hawaii, Argentina, and Japan. She has thousands of dollars at her disposal. She wears nothing but designer clothes created by her mom. But she only has one friend, and he moved away. What will she do now that he's back? Side story to Dating My Brother's Arch-Enemy, Penni's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own MCL.

This is just a companion story of Dating My Brother's Arch-Enemy. Bewarned.

Oh, and this first chapter is very quick, short, and jumpy because the real story doesn't start until when Kentin comes back, and I won't be writing that until I get there in Dating My Brother's Arch-Enemy, that way I won't have to repeat the same basic story...

vvv

Entry Date: Wednesday 7 November.

Today Dad told me we were moving again. This is the first move since I was thirteen. Normally I didn't care, but in the three years we had been here, I had actually made friends. I had been able to make a life here and now I was moving again! I didn't know how I was going to break it to my best friend, Kentin Pierce.

Entry Date: Thrusday 8 November.

Surprisingly Ken took it well. Sure he cried and hugged me, saying he would never forget me, but I was expecting him to do something more... after all, he is my best friend.

Entry Date: Monday 12 November.

New school. Sweet Amoris. Who on EARTH came up with that name?! So far I like no one. There are many strange people there. For instance, a girl with purple hair (she's acutally very nice. I found out her name is Violette. Fitting name.), a guy with black tipped silver hair and **TWO** different eye colors! His right is gold and his left is green... stange. I _think_ I saw a girl with pure white hair, but it was in passing, I really didn't get a good look. There's also this real jerk named Amber and her two goons, Li and Charlotte. She's worse than the jerks at my old school!

Entry Date: Tuesday 13 November.

GREAT NEWS! Ken came here! I almost couldn't believe my own eyes when I saw him running down the hallway to hug me! The bad news: Amber found someone to sink her claws in. Ken told me that he managed to convince his dad to come move here, using the excuse that he hoped to get away from the jerks at our old school and make a fresh start. (Ken's dad finally agreed when Ken mentioned it might toughen him up... sly boy ;P)

The bi-colored eyed boy talked to me today. He's name is Lysander, he was the one who told me that it was required to join a club, so I joined the Dance Club since dancing is my passion. So far it has been nothing but forms and the classical ballerinas that I danced to growing up. UGH! Why did my old school have to be advanced? No, I take that back, why does Sweet Amoris have to be so behind the times?! Really, what school _requires_ new students to join a club? It's like asking for volunteers when you're feeding alligators!

Ken chose the Gardening Club. I didn't even know he liked gardening! He said there's a very nice girl with white hair and purple eyes there (he swears that both are natural, but I'm skeptic...). When I teased him about liking her, he blushed and stuttered that he didn't. After that he seemed having a hard time meeting my gaze, I wonder if that meant he liked me. Probably not, I probably hit it right on the nose, that's why he was blushing and stuttering because he didn't want to admit to his best friend that he liked someone and get teased mercilessly. Still... a girl can hope.

Entry Date: Thursday 22 November.

Why?

IT'S NOT FAIR! Kentin shows up and makes my life better and happier! For a minute I thought I could actually stand this new school with my best and only friend by my side! But then it reaches his stupid father's ears that he's being teased by that brat Amber! So what does that jerk do? Takes Ken out of school and shoved him on the next bus going to military school! I probably won't ever see my friend again! What's worse Ken confessed to me that he liked me when he left school that day, it broke my heart to see him go after that. I silently promised that I wouldn't date anyone because I liked him too, I didn't tell Ken because I knew he wouldn't like it.

He gave me a teddy bear. It will be my new best friend since Ken can't be here to take that title.

_I'm never writing in this journal again!_

^o^

So? What'cha think? Like I said, I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to write DMBA before I start the real story of Just One More Dance.

Flame friendly!


End file.
